


Athena and Ares

by Kassandraisdaddy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandraisdaddy/pseuds/Kassandraisdaddy
Summary: With the weight of Gods, land, armies and kings on their shoulders, Yang and Weiss will discover there is little difference between war and love





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Many were the tales of The Lion of Sparta, some believed through her veins ran the blood of Apollo, her golden mane like the sun, the fierceness that her eyes posses resembling those of a raging lion. Others said she is his favorite, blessing her with looks that did not belong to her land, but that it was only one of the many Gods that blessed her, admirers or storytellers would often call her child of Ares, Shield of Athena who could drink wine like Dionysus. 

The truth was nothing short from that, The Lion posses an inhuman strength, eyes that turn red like molten lava once she called these godly powers forth, not like her hair became a mane of fire, but she didn't hate that rumor.

There were some rumours she did hate, half-blood, stranger, traitor, all the tales she had to bear with as a child, abandoned by her mother, some saying she was a cursed woman from far away lands, 'she will never be a Spartan' she remembers those words with spite, hating with every fiber how her father was almost cast away from the land, his heroics as a general being the only thing to protect them, the family of two struggling to survive in a place were no one wanted them after her mater left.

But when the lion began to believe that fire called love finally died, it came another, a woman from far away lands, eyes like silver coins, a merchant some said, a warrior she turned out to be, she remembers how she became popular in Laconia, a silver-eyed woman who protected farmers and fishermen, some sort of mercenary that only served as a protector, and she remembers the first time she met her, how her father suddenly became a poet and called her a summer rose, the lion remembers how the rose was curious about a name that wasn't from Greek lands.

/ —'ah yes! Taiyang Xiao Long, and my daughter, Yang Xiao Long!'

My father introduced me, and it was the first time I heard him so alive.

–'Xiao Long?'. She asked, amusedly looking at my lilac eyes, unique just like her silver orbs and smiled, I simply smiled back and bowed as father had taught me.

—Perhaps you could hear that story if you'd like to have dinner with us.'/

The Summer Rose visited more and more often, her twigs eventually filling the house, until she finally made roots there, and then, when Yang stopped being the dirt blood, the blonde traitor, when she became just Yang, the sunny girl Summer Rose managed to bring back from that dying flame soon became a big sister, and the flame only grew bigger and bigger.

She was just Yang the big sister in her house though, outside she trained, at first with father and the rose, then, as a Spartan born, she earned the right to train with her fellow Spartan brothers. No one ever liked her at the beginning and while she didn't spite them for it, if they did not like her they would fear her, Sparta-no, the whole world would respect her one way or another.

Her tale began there, outmatching her companions until it was obvious she was no mere mortal, at the age of 16 she could climb mountains and run for hours without rest, she moved faster, she hit harder, in the end, she wasn't exactly devoted for her nation, but Sparta is where her precious Ruby grows, where the home of the flame is, and so, there was no stopping the girl who wasn't just Yang but known as the Lion, there was no man or legend who would stop the Lion from protecting her fire.

Years passed and the Lion continued to grow, and so the questions she made to her father about…her, about the woman who left, grew as well, 'you'll meet, my lamb, when the time is right' he kept saying, giving little stories and unimportant details about the woman, it should stop bothering her, she wanted to believe that if she left, why would she should care about knowing? But the question… why…? it lingered like the poison of a snake or the flames of war.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orders on the plate

It was a warm night in Sparta, calm even, considering the war with the Athenians going on forever, Yang was back from nonstop battles for three years, her body bared scars from battle, but she would always come back to mother, father, and Ruby with her shield and not on it.

–"Well, General! We've heard the Athenians fear you both at land, and even their mighty fleet cry in terror when they see the Spartan red!". Her father said with full pride in his voice, blue eyes glistening with the light of the fire.

—"M..aaaybe, I'm the best, it's normal" 

Yang said, sitting across the wooden table that held a few candles, wine, and cheese, a golden helmet sporting a red crest in front of her. She leaned back comfortably, crossing scarred arms over an adorned golden and black chest armor.

—"Actually, I'm just tired... I've missed you" The blonde smiled softly, lilac eyes going through the walls decorated with a few drawings from her little sister, some of it already erased by time.

Her face soon turned into a small, concerned frown when her gaze accidentally landed on her long cape that hung near a large wooden door, the red piece reminding her of the absence of her mother, not just that, but the herbs hanging here and there, small silly decorations that wouldn't have been there if she hadn't stayed with them.

—"where did she say she'd be again?" The Lion asked, a chirpy voice responded from the kitchen, a majestic scent of lamb cooking filled their nostrils.

—"don't worry Yang! She said she wanted to check up on the helots, she should be back on a few days, right, father?"  
A grown full woman Ruby is now, okay, still young, just 25, though the innocent face wasn't replaced by that of an adult, a thing that didn't help much to keep her older sister from hugging her like a bear, unfortunately, the brunette wasn't heir of the tall height her sister possessed 

–"and you had to stay keeping an eye on our old, oooold man" Yang replied, earning an upset "Hey!" From their father. She blinked slowly, Athenian scouts could be lurking in the lands and it wasn't exactly safe, it made a small knot in her stomach, but Summer wasn't home, all she could do was trust the Gods would keep an eye on the woman who rebuilt her life.

They waited in comfortable silence, the blonde untangling her always silky mane, hoping she could relax, her muscles ached, Gods blessing and all, she has been constantly reminded of her own mortality, war had a way to show the worst of a person, their greatest fears, or just simply the horrid image of blood and insides everywhere would leave anyone nothing but tired. Yang took a deep breath, the food smelled so much nicer than death and sweat in a battlefield, and so much better than the salty air of the ocean, 'no offense Poseidon' she thought as she stood up

— "I better help her before she burns-

Knock knock knock.

—"General! King Archidamos wishes to see you!"

A young soldier said as soon as she opened the door.

–"I'll be there now. You're dismissed." Yang replied with authority and closed the door, not caring much if the poor soldier had anything else to report.

–" awhhh, for real?! You just came back!" The small brunette whined, popping her head from the kitchen, "honestly, war hero or whatever but you're ours! Right, dad? Can't you say no for tonight?"

Yang chuckled a sad laugh, throwing her hands up in defeat and groaned after. Tai only sighed but shot a small smile at his daughter in a sign of support, even if it was painfully obvious for everyone that Yang's long quests kept her family somewhat worried, still, the faith they held for her would never fade, no matter how long before they see each other again.

—"you dummies, I'm probably going to do whatever the King wants until tomorrow, so please wait for me? I'll even leave my things here, deal?" The feared Lion begged, trying to erase the pout on her little sister's face who eventually agreed to such a deal, holding Yang's helmet and cape hostages so the blonde would be forced to return home soon

The general strides proudly to the throne room, it was just as it has always been, prosperous at least, it was not quiet tonight, the markets were still open and people walked on and about in their business.

Sword on her hip, shield jealously guarding her left side. To think people would look at her like a wounded animal or a dirty thing before, everyone now looks at her with respect, she knew everyone heard that it was unwise to anger her, that forgiveness was not in the Lion's heart and in a way she felt some sort of pride, of course, she wasn't all that scary but in Sparta..well- that means no one would look for trouble around her or her family . It wasn't long until she reached her destination, a building guarded by the krypteia where the King waited for her, Yang was escorted there as soon as she came into view, her lilac orbs drinking in the details around, the light of fire coloring the red and white marble walls of the tall place, the few flowers around, her head empty until she reached the actual throne room, it was all red and black, adorned with golden shields, swords and Spears, and soldiers, many soldiers. 

At the end of the room was a marble throne with pelts and flags, a few steps from it a large table where the King discussed with other people, Yang didn't hear what it was about but it seemed bad, the bearded male hit the table with anger and it took a few seconds to recover from the tantrum, typical Spartan.

"—you wanted to see me, your highness"  
Yang called out, a small bow made when the dark brown eyes landed on her, the last word rolling on her tongue leaving a sour taste to it, not loving how these politicians thought she was fighting for them and the lands when she was merely doing what a big sister would protect the little silver-eyed cub called Ruby. 

—"ah! The Lion!" The King said, walking slowly to the throne to face her, wearing a normal bronze armor and a red cape, –"it's good to see you, you've brought glory to this land over and over, I could not be more proud, young one. That's why you're the only one worthy of being chosen for our next move"

Yang listened closely, not making a move, eyes pinning on the proud King, her way to let him know she didn't really appreciate the praising, being good at war didn't mean she loved it, being feared in the end, wasn't all that fulfilling, she learned.

—"How good are you with stealth, general?" The King asked, hands firmly held behind him, the few steps up that lead to the throne making him feel taller, above all the rest.

Yang crossed her arms and a smug smile soon decorated her features  
—"I rather go through things and not around them, but I've heard many say honey gets you more than vinegar" her voice was a bit raspier than the last time the two spoke, hurt from leading an army. Silence followed, Archidamos' brown eyes lost amusement, instead, his demeanor became quite stern looking

—"I want you to take the Athenian princess and keep her a hostage of Sparta" He ordered bluntly, knowing any small talk would lessen the severity of this task.

Lilac eyes widened, she understood everything without questioning the King, yes while the Athenians praised themselves with their newer ways where the people apparently chose their leader and blah blah blah, it was probably just an illusion of control given by the actual leader, having his daughter stolen, the desperation it could arise in a father at best could cause chaos in Athens, if anything, the blue and white armies will surely be vulnerable in confusion.

—"You mean Weiss? While I pride with going through things, I'm sure kidnapping such a woman in Athens would-"

—"she is currently on a ship, heading to Mykonos Island, sails of random colors, never blue. Apparently our mighty army at their doors made the leader worried about his kin. Perhaps we can stop this war sooner, too much Spartan blood has been lost fighting those dogs."

The King interrupted, sensing the hesitation on the young general's voice, he won this little quarrel of might for tonight, seeing as the strong woman in heroic armor bowed once again, hands curled in fists with determination, blonde mane decorating like the sun. "—It will be done", she said, turning around after a dismissive nod from the powerful King.

'Weiss..' the blonde thought as she made her way back home, that name, like hers, uncommon. Some said Weiss had been blessed by Athena herself, child of Aphrodite she's heard in her travels, hair white as snow, eyes bluer than the clearest sky and skin flawless just like the beauty that would challenge Persephone herself. Yang wondered if the tales were true, she wondered if it would be a pity to take her life ... But she would, for the sake of the safety of her home. She shook her head as if she could throw the dark thought away, hoping this would be only means of trade, that Athenians would stand down so no other life had to be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much hugs <3 lemme know what you think!


	3. TWO: you called?

—"Worry not! I will be perfectly safe, see? There's even a polemarch in disguise" a sweet voice relentlessly tried to keep a faithful servant at ease quite some moons ago, before the tragedy happened.

For Weiss, it wasn't a surprise when father ordered her out and far from Athens, of course, she could not just get in a horse and follow the horizon for the spartans were so close that sometimes even at the great Partenon the silence of death would reach and freeze the people's hearts. 

War, a word that has been repeated over and over for years, a word that she has grown to spite, all for what? How could the Greeks forget all the work and lives sacrificed against the cursed king Xerxes? Athenians, Spartans, everyone came together against the immortal army of the Persians, yet here they are, fighting against each other, killing each other, and her part in all of it? Nothing but being one of the faces of something she did not agree on.

—"Princess! Don't you die on us, I'm pretty sure no one's gonna rewards us if you're dead"

A voice of a female pirate pulled her harshly out of her deep thoughts, of course, while she didn't like people dying some other should be sacrificed to the gods like animals, maybe it's people like them who started this whole issue.  
Weiss found herself in a dark corner of her very own ship, sitting on wet wood. Her guards? There weren't any from the start, just pirates, mercenaries that infiltrated the ship and turned on her and the few loyal part of the crew left. The cell was humid, dirty and she was hungry, dehydrated and very angry.

—"what? Try and bite me, perhaps she will let me kill you like the rest of those Athenians" the short-haired woman said, blue eyes staring with a mock at icy, enraged blue orbs. —"Guess it's a lie and the Gods don't favor you, no one is going to save you." She continued, her words cruel as the beasts were

The snowy-haired woman stood, slowly, like a tiger about to jump at its prey. She paced in the small cell, hands graciously dancing over her hips as she did.

—"awh, I've had such a cruel life, probably staining my skin with the picture of a bird and trying my best to be horrible to other people is part of my sadness, boo boo so sad, someone call mater"

Weiss' voice was ironic, sarcastic, her mock never really trying to be perceived as anything but what it was, a statement.

—"I do not fear filthy pirates, may the Gods strike you down if I don't do it first"

With a chuckle, the she pirate threw her hands up in surrender, half amused at the proud Athenian, if only the leader allowed so, the poor princess would go through all the horrors she could think of, so bad that she'd beg Hades to take her to the underworld.

Weiss was left alone without any more cruelty, she sighed, the rocking of the ship doing little to pacify her, instead reminding her she was in the middle of the ocean with no one but the Gods to scream for help. She prayed to them nonetheless, she prays to Athena to spread justice on these people, she prays to Zeus, 'please strike them with your mighty thunder', she thought, hands curling into fists.

"—please.. I want to love, I want to feel peace, I need to live.." 

Weiss never really expected the Gods would give an immediate answer.

A small gasp escaped her chest, suddenly everyone on board was running, she could hear the voice of their leader ordering them around in a hurry, it was silent for a moment, a silence that made her bones feel cold. Then, suddenly, an impact made her lose all equilibrium, she hit the side of the iron prison, the pirates began making noise again and Weiss wondered if Poseidon has been the one to listen or if it was just about to get worse for her.

Blades, spears and even bows were used, Yang smiled like a child when no one really thought it would be a bad idea to just sail into the other ship, ramming into it, not like they could really complain or really change her mind, no one but her dear friend, the shadowy misthios "άγριος" she called her, it was so refreshing to wear a black iron armor, and shields, nothing that would sport red and golden as they were incognito to steal the ship, and so, the whole crew used the same black, helmets of different shapes, to be fair, The Lion was proud her soldiers managed to look so random regardless of their deep devotion to Lakonia and Sparta.

—"Yang!" The dark haired woman shouted her name, Amber eyes looking at her with a bit of fear.

The blonde simply nodded, lilac orbs pinpoint the source of her friend's worry "—don't worry, Blakey" she took hold of her spear, weapon currently stuck on the wood that was wet from water, sweat and blood, pinning a man against it who still grasped for air until the spartan pulled it out, ending his life.

Yang aimed, strong, long legs forming a perfect A as mighty arms raised to shoot, "just like javelin games" she said to herself, she took a deep breath and muscles did their job, sending the mighty spear flying like a giant arrow to hit the target, a brute with an axe that was crushing the soldiers with it's big ugly strength.

But it never reached him.

Time seemed to have slowed down almost to a stop, The Lion's ears began to ring, louder and louder, almost causing pain, almost, because a voice broke the torture.

—"So you became a Spartan dog after all" 

The voice came from behind, Yang turned around and quickly as she could, but she felt as if Medusa herself was just turning her into stone, her body reacting slowly, like a lazy bear.

—"Oh I heard, war hero, but you're just Hades' hound, Yang. You're a killer and you won't protect anyone."

—"Who are you?!?!" Yang snarled, in a blink, lilac eyes turned red, deep frustration growing from within at whatever, whoever creating this slowing atmosphere, she felt heavy, veins showing up as she mustered her strength to move, to do anything worthy. Then it felt like her heart stopped once the voice became louder, clearer there, right behind her, almost over her ear

—"Me? I'm just a bird, my little lamb" 

With those words the world began to move again, released from that pause, the spear finally hit the brute, the men fought, and Yang could move freely, her breathing came back naturally, and her posture relaxed, it was painfully obvious by the answer, no one but father called her a lamb, but why here? What was that exactly? 

Eyes were stained with red, though the commander decided to allow the crew to have their glory and kill the rest, she instead made her way under, striking anyone who dared to stop her, which were at least ten pirates, struck down by a sword on their necks or belly, the Lion wasn't explosive, just quiet, silence as the one an Athenian sensed before Yang's shipwrecked hers.

Weiss heard moaning and dying noises, literally everywhere but her quiet cell and just for a second, she was glad to be there. However, the screaming slowly began to stop, being replaced by footsteps, it was just one person at least, most likely the leader of the pirates she thought, that Raven haired woman with bloody eyes. The Athenian saw a figure, the shadow cast by candles by the stairs that by the way, instead of lighting the place only made it more fearsome, but the dark shadow didn't make her flinch, it was the raging red orbs of fire, glowing eyes that were staring right at her, the dark aura made her wonder if that was good or not.

Then, more footsteps, lighter, faster and another figure who thank the gods had another candle and a set of keys 

—"by the Gods! It is the right ship." The keyholder said, her voice calm but with a tint of excitement to it. Weiss noticed her leaning her body against the taller figure for a moment, a movement that was mimicked by the other, red eyes of rage suddenly turning like lavender flowers.

—"yeah, don't act surprised, it's mostly you who got the intel, these didn't fight like Athenians though"

Yang stepped forward, the candle's light finally revealing her features to the lady in blue, her right hand reaching for the keys in the other woman's hand, Weiss didn't fail to notice the amount of scars on the toned arm, making her eyes narrow, trying to not imagine how did this blonde get them, sadly, the spitting image of someone else with raven hair was deeply annoying, they were obviously related.

—"Free me at once pirates!" Weiss spat out, angry, tired, frustrated and yet so very commanding.

—"we're not pirates though. We are misthios, your father hired us to make sure you were safe during your travels, I think we showed just in time!"

The blonde's voice was somewhat soothing but ten thousand times more annoying than anything positive it could ever have.

—"you're a Spartan." Weiss said, crossing her pale arms over her chest, scowling at the liar, "Oh please, the proud stance, the angry bull eyes, I know your kind, I didn't know you were liars too."

Yang smiled, raising her free hand to give a short massage to her temples, digits rubbing the sides of her forehead in circles for some seconds, harder once her friend began speaking

—"Not all Spartans are the same, this one isn't all that much, she ended up a misthios rather than a soldier huh"

The silky voice said before leaving the candle on a small nearby table, walking away after a nod directed to the blonde Spartan.

—"I'm sorry this happened to you, are you hurt?" Yang asked, her voice a little less annoying, her face even seems to show sincere concern, but a misthios, as well as a spartan, couldn't have a heart, can they? If only the Athenian knew that it was what motivated the blonde general.

—"I'm.. fine, I'd be better if you opened this door, I've been praying the Gods for days now" Weiss spoke with a less aggressive demeanor, fully facing her apparent rescuer, still doubting these were really who they said they are

—"Of course, you prayed, I answered."

Eventually Weiss left her former ship, it was nightly time, luckily the enormous amount of stars and the moonlight made it possible to walk through many dead bodies without falling and staining the chiton she held up dearly. For a misthios group, everyone in dark armor was incredibly educated, she would have expected more brutes and torture as the last pirate promised, but instead the blonde made sure to let her roam freely through the ship except for where they kept their "treasures" she said.

Soon the noise, the singing and the drinking died down, so far it seemed like the current course was still the Island of Mykonos, at least these people seemed to follow their theater and obvious lie, but getting to the island would be an accomplishment 'no dying in the ocean' she thought, standing nearby the edge of the ship, holding on to nothing like one brave warrior 

—" Sorry princess, You must be tired, though I trust you were offered food and water?"

The voice from the blonde grew closer with each word, but the one "princess" stuck out the most for the snowy-haired woman.

—"I am not a princess, Athens chooses their leaders in a democracy, I'm a citizen, I'm just Weiss-"

—"Weiss. I know your name, princess, blessed by Athena, blah blah- the stories didn't mention you were always sharp-tongued." Yang put her weight in one leg, resting a hand on her hip and shot a small smile at her, lessening the ill will in her words.

Weiss noticed, though she didn't seem at ease, her body was slightly relaxed now, The spartan noticed her beautiful face was still aware of the situation she is in, however, what she said next slapped Yang out of her studies on the Athenian's perfect features.

—"do you have a name 'Lion'?"

Of course Weiss would know who she is, Yang has been killing Athenians under that name, tales of her are popular even if some exaggerated. Eyes widened for a moment, silence took hold of the atmosphere as she struggled to say something at least smart, but Weiss' blue eyes pinning her down didn't help at all.

—"you can call me whatever you like sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about just yet." Yang finally gave up and spoke defeated, knowing there was no point in pretending this is other than a smart political move. The Lion hung her head and shook it for a few seconds before looking back up at Weiss, the picture brought slight displeasure, the woman had almost a pout on her face, icy blue looking away. Yang smiled and walked forward, closing the distance between them with each pace, proud to see the blue orbs moved back at her —"fine, fine 'just Weiss the citizen of Athens' I am just Yang the sleepy one"

The smaller woman was about to roll her eyes and come up with another sharp comment, but her mouth was shut once the lilac eyed one cut all distance by placing a hand on the small of her back like a sneaky snake, pulling her and leading towards the stairs down that led to the chambers

—"we can star gaze another time, please get some sleep or you'll be throwing daggers tomorrow. I promise you will be undisturbed, if you need anything let me or my captain hear it, you know, the one with long black hair and all the amber eyes. Do we have a deal, Weiss, citizen of Athens?"

—"who says I won't throw a dagger while you sleep? Yang, a citizen of lazy misthios ship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What uuup it's 4 am haha so I'm sorry if it's not turbo great but I really wanted to post it haha


	4. THREE

AEGAN SEA.

The next couple of days went by rather smoothly for the Athenian, she was completely surprised on the fact that she was in a ship full of Spartans and not a single one of them had acted barbaric, not like they were friendly either, but being free to walk around the ship, eat, drink and sleep comfortably was much more than enough.

The commander of the ship was always on and about, though she too ignored her, except for the three times throughout the day when the blonde asked if she needed anything, or the times Weiss caught her lilac eyes on her, the hostage didn't dare hold her gaze though

Weiss did watch Yang often when she wasn't looking back at her, noticing a few scars over her face, her arms with some that wouldn't fade, strong, very strong, as well as her long legs that took her to the end of the ship and back quickly. Her eyes were shaded, like a restless kid but the contrast sure made her look fearsome rather than exhausted, it was odd, how a now legendary warrior didn't seem to be as cruel as stories told, from the politician's daughter view, The Lion was more interested in adventure than giving people the honor of her sword or spear.

Mykonos was just a day away. The night fell and the ship was incredibly quiet, Weiss was sitting by one end of the ship, a higher space where the blonde and her night haired friend would watch over the crew and the path, giving orders when necessary. Yang stood there, a few steps away with the usual proud stance, the salty air making her long blonde hair dance like fire, making up as an answer for the mane of fire rumor about her.

The commander eventually turned around, asking the very same question like it was the only thing she could say to the snowflake.  
"—Is there anything you need?"  
Her voice however, was different, it wasn't uninterested as usual, instead, it carried a more serious tone to it, her gaze stubborn over her.

—"I have a question". Weiss replied, wanting to add a different thing herself when she would usually just keep at "no" and thank the other woman.

Yang's brows raised for a second, pleasingly surprised instead of annoyed as Weiss would expect. Her lilac eyes stared without a word, further intimidating the smaller woman, perhaps she is cruel indeed .

—"I do not mean to sound ungrateful, but these days I've been wondering.. how is it possible for an Athenian to be in a Spartan ship and yet no harm of any kind has come to me, your enemy?" Her voice was velvet, calm, collected and firm, strong as Yang's body.

The blonde tilted her head to the side slightly, resting her weight in one leg, crossing her arms.over her chest —"you really like to generalize, don't you?" She started, her voice a lot less serious than before, she didn't sound offended either, more casual than anything

—"it's not personal, not for me at least, 'you' are not 'my' enemy, I don't even know you-" Yang gave two steps closer to the sitting beauty, eyes admiring the beautiful chiton that decorated a beautiful woman, Weiss couldn't complain, it was fair, she has too admired the Spartan's armor and body. —"maybe you're not wrong, once you're secured I'll probably be asked to assist in battle, then I'm not sure how safe you'll be"

Her gaze was lost somewhere on the blue fabric and the folds it made somewhere near Weiss' lap, this time her words sounded empty, like all the times she spoke to her before. The warning, however, made the Athenian look down too, for she knew the cruelty of men very well coming from her own, the enemy who wants her Nation to fall would most likely be way worse.

The silence broke Yang out of her thinking, thoughts that were pretty similar to her hostage's. The blonde blinked a bit and the sudden need to offer comfort invaded her chest, Weiss had about the same height as Ruby, eyes so blue that really did resemble the clearest skies were now somewhat dull and it made the warrior unfold her arms, left hand moved to the back of her neck underneath the golden mane 

—"why Mykonos?" She suddenly asked though she wasn't awarded with the return of blue orbs on her own lilac eyes —"why not stay? or even Lesbos, that's as far from Sparta as you could get if you wanted to stay in the Greek world."

—"the safest was to stay in Athens, actually, but Mykonos is my favorite island and father just wanted me away, I assume he wants Delos, Naxos, and Paros under his power… which I also assume you are going to do first, that's why you're not taking me to Sparta, correct?"

Yang nodded, sitting next to the seemingly defeated woman whose hands were nervously playing with the silky fabric around her waist and over her lap, the blonde tried to not feel bad about being so seemingly intimidating or scary. —"So.. you're representing your father's plans, well then, I guess you're as brave as any soldier"

This made Weiss' hands clench, holding her chiton tightly, of course, the Spartan didn't miss that

'uh oh, maybe not..'

—"anyway, I was meaning to ask more about-" Yang cut herself off, she was being all serious about uncovering the woman's purposes, ask who expects her on the island and so on, but the commander didn't enjoy distressing other people if she actually had the chance to be nicer instead. "- you, there are also stories about you around."

Right. So much for not getting personal.

—"about 'me' ? " She replied, incredulous that someone like Yang would want to know about someone like her, but this finally made her look up at lilac eyes, a gaze that stared quite so curious at her.

—"Yes, is it true that you're blessed by Athena?"

—"is it true that you're Apollo's child?"

Yang smiled slightly at the lack of an answer, but perhaps that was fair, even if it was hard to explain what's going on with all the mess about these blessings. Yang turned her hips to the right in order to face the Athenian, the blonde sighed heavily as a hand held her chin, though her lilac eyes didn't leave curious and defensive gaze owned by the Athenian

—"Give us strength when all of ours is gone"  
\- "Δώσε μας δύναμη όταν όλη η δική μας έχει φύγει" 

"Weild fear as a weapon, may our enemies crumble"  
\- ""Εχετε τον φόβο ως όπλο, μακάρι οι εχθροί μας να καταρρεύσουν""

The Spartan said these words with a hint of sadness in her voice, a thing that Weiss wasn't able to figure out why. The snowy woman played it off, arching a brow instead 

—"very poetic for words that mean obvious violence, that's hardly an answer though."

—"that's all I ever hear from the Gods, don't know who, but maybe…" the blonde poked the Athenian's small nose, it was gentle and really fast, but it confused Weiss all more.

—"maybe I'm just crazy and I'm simply someone who hits really hard, though I'm sure Apollo at least likes me, I mean- have you seen me? I'm a Lion, mane-like the sun! And I can make friends with actual Lions, or maybe that's just a story"

Weiss got up, turning her back to the blonde for a moment as she walked closer to the edge towards the ocean, the light created interesting colors on the pale canvas she is, it made Yang's mouth twitch a bit, to be completely fair, the Lion wouldn't dare claim godly blood when someone like Weiss looked like…that.

Yang saw her lips moving, eyelids blinking quickly to snap out of it. —"what's that?"

—"I said I believed you to be quite different, but I suppose you'll show another face when you clean Mykonos from Athenians and add Spartan red to the white sand as all soldiers do, that's all that matters right?."

Wow, dark.

The lion stretched her arms out, considering the conversation to be over, sore muscles flexing for a moment or two before clearing her throat. Weiss's eyes followed her movements, like an owl judging the creatures that are beneath.

"—get off your high horse princess, blood is more on your hands than mine, politicians, from wherever they may be, you only send people to destroy someone else's homes, a lot of soldiers don't know better, so I guess what you'll see are consequences that people like you allow to happen."

The words were spoken with a tint of anger, even if Yang never raised her voice, eyes that didn't even wander near the Athenian. But that didn't last long, the smaller girl stomped and hands turned into fists, the blood going to her knuckles because of the strength that ran through her movements, her firm, elegant and angry form fully facing the tall Spartan woman, brows making her eyes look like daggers made of ice in a deep frown.

"—Were you not the one whining about generalizing?"

Lilac eyes obviously were drawn to the voice, words as sharp as a blade, as piercing as her own spear, it brought a pout to the blonde's face, her own words thrown back at her like that? Weiss was definitely different from all the Athenian that met her sword.

"—fine Athenian, fine. Let's make a deal."

Yang walked once again to Weiss who faced her like a tiger, sadly, the small frame did little to intimidate the tall Lion, but it was honorable and amusing, mostly brave, this kept Yang from ignoring her, the way she would inquire about things, and the way she would demand for other stuff, not to her own soldiers but the famous Lion of Sparta.

Weiss didn't flinch and her eyes continued to try and pin down the feral woman who kept closing the distance, even if the blonde didn't seem like she was about to hurt her, and even if she would, the Athenian would never lose her pride and dignity, not after suffering so back in Athens when her father made sure to humiliate her when she didn't follow orders.

Yang's eyes almost sparkled as she gasped, it was like the most brilliant idea in the world popped inside her head just then, a silly smile grew on her face as she began speaking, a thing that only continued to confuse poor Weiss, one who already is busy trying not to regret her bravery in the face of such a brute, now is also absolutely lost on what kind of person the Lion is.

—"I assume there are soldiers on the island already, how about we do it you owls way, lie and pretend? Athena's blessed one."

—"you're not making any sense, Ares' blessed one. What? Are you going to pretend to be my former escort from Athens? Do you even have Athenian armor?-"

Weiss began to pace to one side to the other, delicate pale hand pinching the bridge of her nose as Yang's smile remained, the spartan listening at her with all the attention and excitement in her eyes.

—"- it would avoid violence for a while, yes, but they would end up noticing eventually obviously, not like you're at all an ordinary-looking person, not even for your people-

The snowy-haired woman finally stopped, facing the very amused looking spartan

"—To be called a commander, you have very bad ideas, like sailing your ship into another. It would be better if you take me to Delos instead, Gods forbid blood to be shed on Delian soil and-"

A gentle finger was pressed against soft petal lips, not allowing for further strategics, Weiss didn't move, a soft blush decorated her cheeks at the prolonged invasion of her personal space, but this time, it was Yang who had no problem in pinning the Athenian in place with just her gaze.

"—Delos is a great idea, and there's enough stuff here to make you look spartan, then I can start a rumor of a Spartan woman wielding her sharp words way better than Aspasia herself."

SPARTA. 

Shadows moved in the city like snakes in the grass, what has been done invaded the air just like a plague, for the streets were empty, not even the fire of war had the smithy working.

In the throne room a body was brought to the king. White traveler clothes stained with red, Spartan red, two holes made by slim sword.

—"well done, I see they don't call you the red bull for free."

The King nodded almost from the shadows, almost ashamed as he threw a large bag of drachmae towards the misthios hired to conclude such a horrible, shameful task.

The misthios smiled, the Spartan king could see his teeth from where he stood, a single blue eye staring at the body he carried rather than the money he earned.

—"Go now, I don't want to see your face in Sparta again or I'll have your head"

The tall man took his money and kept smiling, a small chuckle echoed through the quiet room as he walked away to disappear in the darkness of the night.

It would be a tragedy, a hero for the people, protector of the weak has been murdered by Athenian scouts, murdered in cold blood, wife, mother of two, a woman who rightfully earned Spartan citizenship.

The Summer Rose wilt in hands of the enemy.

That would be the story. A husband and a daughter would shed tears, soldiers already preparing an honorable way to put her body to rest.

The King was informed the blonde man and his daughter who looked so much like the body that laid there in front of him just a moment ago were on their way to the throne room, as he commanded when he sent someone to inform them of the tragedy that took place.

It wasn't personal

But Sparta needs to make it personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever haha, I was meaning to make it longer but life has been UGH
> 
> Anyway ilysm


	5. FOUR: words you can't keep

Morning came and Blake was getting the crew ready to dock, the men were clearly displeased to be arriving en Delos and not Mykonos.

There was a single port on the island of Delos, no surprise there, the island was… boring.

Yang however was having an amusing morning, Weiss stated she wouldn't wear a dress like the one she offered, claiming she'd look like a Hetaera instead of a woman, of course, Yang stated hetaeras are a thousand times better, if not the same, and that she wasn't exactly free to choose.

— "oh, I look sooo Spartan, just look at me" 

Weiss said with all the sarcasm she could muster, skin glistening with a thin layer of water and oils, she may be a hostage, she may be in a ship full of soldiers, but she wouldn't avoid cleaning herself even if that meant having her nerves wrecked, expecting someone to take advantage of that.

But instead there is a funny soldier who was staring regardless, staring and making fun of her.

—"well you just look like one, you still babble like a baby". Yang leaned down a bit, one hand on her hip and the other simulating a parrot. —"wah wah wah look at me, like I looked Athenian in the first place, wah wah- hahahahahah"

From outside the quarters, the dark maned friend could've heard pots breaking, followed by more laughter from her friend and more angry words from the Athenian.

Blake knocked once before opening the door, praying to the Gods that a flying pot wouldn't be the welcoming, and fortunately, Weiss already launched most of them at Yang.

"—does being blessed by the Gods means you two have to be so childish?"

She asked with the flat tone she always seemed to use around strangers, a different one than the one used for her blonde friend alone.

The amber eyes woman couldn't help but admire the two figures in red, Yang already had her favorite armor on, a red chest plate with sprinkles of what probably was melting gold, now decorating like stars, the spiked dark boots that looked like some cheap black iron and yet at closer inspection one could see obsidian on them, the same could be said for her arms and of course, the long red cape Yang sure liked to show off.

—"no ones thrilled to stay in Delos, in fact, they're confused about it." Blake said, crossing her arms over her chest, well aware that the change of plans just a day before arrival was rather weird.

—"why would I care what they want? " Yang started but made an apologetic face when Blake's brow quirked. —"Ah, I am just buying us some time, when their princess doesn't arrive they will start looking for her sunken ship and.. what?"

Amber eyes gained some seriousness to them, Weiss listened, confused at the raven-haired woman displeasure

—"you're not supposed to confuse anyone, her father should be well aware it's Sparta taking his daughter and his islands"

—"I know, I know." Yang raised a palm to calm her friend's horse of thought down before continuing —"but the crew deserves a night of rest, a night of pleasures and good sleep. We can deal with the Athenians after that, come on."

Blake crossed the slim yet strong arms over her chest, she wore the clothes of a pirate rather than a soldier, it was fairly obvious her approach in a fight is probably a lot different than Yang's.

—"I don't want to either, you know that, don't you?"

The woman left with that, leaving the door to the chambers open, two guards immediately taking their place on each side of the entrance. Yang immediately looked at everything but Weiss who wasn't even pretending not to listen to the conversation. The snowflake seemed confused, two spartans being all doubtful about killing athenians? No way could that ever be real.

Weiss was now standing next to a wooden desk with maps and wine on it, her blue eyes trying to make something out of Yang's face. The Spartan sat down on a wooden chair, contemplating the floor beneath them and just stared quietly, but feeling the curious gaze upon her 

—"yes. I guess we don't really need a strategy from Athena for this." Her tone was rather flat, the blonde shrugged in defeat.

"—what do you mean?" Weiss asked, this time she didn't sound collected at all, the sick feeling on her insides whenever she thought about more death around her hit her like a spear through her small body, it wasn't personal as Yang put it, but it was, it always is, whoever dies are fathers, sons or brothers, how can it possibly not be personal for someone out there? 

Yang however seemed to ignore her, the lion sighed heavily as she stood up, she walked towards the table where Weiss stood nearby only to take her golden helmet, Spartan red crest decorating it, on the front spikes like a crown made the distinction, Yang wasn't a polemarch or a general, The Lion of Sparta was a war champion and everyone in the battlefield would know.

Lilac eyes now hidden from blue didn't bother to look at her hostage, and Weiss could only see the menacing darkness underneath the shadows of the spartan helmet before the tall figure turned around. Yang walked, taking her favorite spear that previously leaned against the wall, a sword already clinging to its master over her hip 

—"You won't stand a chance! It's you against the whole island!" Weiss raised her voice in an unladylike manner, pacing fastly to reach the blond who had already made her way past the entrance, oh how foolish of her to think this time she'd be allowed to walk freely for as soon as she reached the entrance the two guards stood on her way, bright copper armor and swords like a new door shut on her face, no matter how angrily she demanded them to let her through, these men would not even say no to her, just two statues there.

Yang made her way to the deck, as she walked she could feel the men uneasiness, she could sense the upset feeling of arriving at Delos.

She stood there at one end of the ship, there where she held a conversation with the athenian not long ago, eyes immediately went to her, of course, if the Lion had her helmet and held the spear, it meant some good news.

—"SPARTANS"

she yelled, all soldiers turning to face her fully, taking a stance in which they stood straight, arms on their weapons.

—"The Gods can wait! Apollo will have blood as his offering instead of a simple prayer at his temple!"

The men remained deadly quiet. Weiss heard it all from bellow, after all, Yang's commanding voice was hard to miss, but it did little to set her mind at ease, on the contrary, it made her blood boil and her heartache for the lives that would be lost if she didn't find a way to stop it, but how could she? It was impossible, she knew.

—"don't worry Athenian, no harm will come your way"

A velvet voice she's already heard approached, guards stepping aside to let her in. For some reason, Weiss felt the need to grab onto something to protect herself. The amber eyes almost had a feral look, like a wild cat about to get it's food.

—"I rather harm came to me and not innocent people", she said, firm and proud even if her heart pounded hard in her chest

—"innocent? It's not about innocence, you surely must not understand, but when you're not pointing fingers, saying names, when you're actually down here on the field, when you feel Ares and Poseidon's wrath, then you get it" Blake stood there, speaking softly but with a tone Weiss couldn't quite put a name to, it was something like sadness mixed with anger, like the one someone out for justice would use. The raven-haired woman didn't move, her long hair only decorated the sides of her face, she wasn't wearing a Spartan armor, not even the colors of the nation

—"get what?" Weiss asked, eyes narrowing as she held the need to bare her teeth at such cruel words.

—"it's either their neck or ours, pretty simple, though I wish killing just one person could bring peace, nice thinking"

"AH UH"

The Spartans yelled at Yang's last set of instructions, the ship already interrupting it's short path to Delos to cross a small trip to the other side of Mykonos, the neighbor island.

Pureblood Spartans never celebrated, it's why they would simply yell those two sounds when the task had been done, discipline and the fact that there was nothing to celebrate until the war is won.

Weiss crossed her arms, head shook momentarily in disapproval, the Lion didn't exactly seem hard to convince about going on a murderous task, it so it felt by the snowflake

—"how are you even- it's your ship against an island, it's probably fortified, this is madness!"

Blake's head tilted to the side, confused as to why Weiss wouldn't be all too happy to have the Spartans lose against such terrible odds.

—"wouldn't that be good news to you? To have your captors defeated?"

The pale woman gasped slightly, as if the words that came from the amber-eyed woman hurt her somehow, eyes narrowed dangerously. For Weiss it didn't quite matter who wins, in the end, she's either Sparta's toy or her father's, she was just a tool for his politics, using her to be one of the many faces he showed to them to manipulate. In the end, what matters to her is the fact that people kept dying, the cost of war is too great and it never made sense as to how leaders could be so cruel to not care, how soldiers could forget their humanity?

She's been witness of this, Winter, her very own sister first became a hoplite, then, a polemarch and she now was out somewhere in the Aegean sea commanding fleets, fighting, seeing hatred in the eye, so far away from her, though she admires her older sister to no end, it was still hard to admire that particular side of her, even if she would serve as her only hero, teaching Weiss to be strong and rise above.

Weiss turned her back to Blake, not caring to honor the question with an answer. The other woman arched a brow I disbelief and left not without saying one last thing

—"we'll need you to tell us a few things later, please be ready."

The ship finally made a stop and Weiss heard the roars from above, fortunately, it was just the sounds and not the view..

Yang fought bravely alongside her fellow Spartans, the Lion wielded the spear, like it was part of her body, piercing bellies, necks, or whatever was at reach, her mighty shield crushing bones as she pushed through the enemy lines.

There were less than expected, and the Lion was glad to see most of the Athenian's retreated to a stronghold on the other side of the island, however, the waters near the port were stained with spartan red, stores in the area caught fire or at least got their merchandise destroyed.

Lilac eyes roamed through destruction, the screaming of Athenian soldiers and brave men echoed in her head, it all seemed to slow down like back on the ship where she found the princess, though this time it wasn't that hard to move or breathe. Yang remembered those words, 'Hades' hound' maybe that was correct and it is just exactly what she is, couldn't the Gods bless her with talents that didn't include drawing blood from other people.

Time resumed it's normal speed for her when a soldier attempts to strike her down, Yang moved out of the way of his sword, twirling her hips to the side, she then hit the center of his blue shield, decorated with an own with the tip of her spear, the raw strength sent the soldier a few meters back

ah but the brave man wouldn't give up, he roared in his pride and braveness and charged again, Yang stepped to the side once again, taking out a dagger that pierced through the shield, godly power that cared not if the material is iron, the Lion pushed forward and the athenian fell. 

'why won't you stop? Just run, please'

The soldier stood once again, arm broken from the mighty strength that tore his shield from him. The blonde stood her ground, spear at the ready.

There was a moment in which the man and the lion stared into each other eyes, there was blood in their armors, all over their face, drops fell from her chin instead of sweat, her breath was heavy under her helmet, sore hands tightly holding the weapons, merging into them almost.

But her eyes, they were nowhere the famous red blood everyone talked about, there was no roar, only lilac pools that reflected no hatred, eyes that begged him for mercy, it was odd for the soldier, he should've died three movements ago, and yet the fierce Spartan did little to end his life.

°°°

The sound of broken bones and armor interrupted the moment, another Spartan doing his job, piercing the Athenian's heart with a very bloody sword. Yang saw the life leave his eyes as he collapsed on the sand, how he grasped for air one last time before meeting Hades.

The Spartans won, having the superior army, though the battle was great, many athenians retreated to the island's fort. Weiss was able to hear that "AH OH" and the clashing of shields one last time, the sound that meant the screaming and the agony and the killing was over. She could hear the two guards snarling about how they missed the battle to instead care for an Athenian dog, about how much fun they would have with her once the Lion is gone to fight in a greater battlefield.

—"you will let me through Spartans!"

Weiss commanded suddenly and unexpectedly, even for her, her petite form standing in front of the two soldiers that turned around to meet her wrath, one that wasn't all that scary to them. The two began laughing at the bold and daring princess, both pondering how far would she get before at least ten arrows landed over her to end her lame attempts until one of them spoke to her.

"—The lion orders-"

"—are to keep me safe, the battle is over so I can handle myself now, move aside or I'll have to tell her how hard it is for you to follow orders." Weiss interrupted whatever the soldier was meaning to say with an unwavering tone, except at the end where she mentioned the word "please" after a moment of silence.

Both soldiers looked at each other in confusion, if that was true then they'd be in trouble for it, but if it wasn't they'd be in trouble anyway, luckily for Weiss, it didn't take them long to step to each side of the entrance, mouths crooking in some sort of anger.

The athenian walked fast through the ship, to be fair the red chiton she wears is a lot more comfortable for these sorts of things than her former, beautiful and lovely blue and white. Weiss walked through the rowing lines, empty at the moment, walking some more until she reached a set of stairs that led to the deck.

She regretted feeling eager to get out and see, that wish to see for herself was a curse. Blue eyes widened at the sight, silence for the most part as she saw pools of blood staining the white sand of her favorite island, Spartans carrying bodies and throwing them into a pile. The odor of sweat and copper blood reached her nostrils giving her no chance to try and focus on the salty air from the sea instead.

It was horrifying.

Weiss eventually saw Yang, standing there, she was no longer wearing her cloak, it made sense as it would present an issue in battle. The blond stabbed the sand with that bloody spear and repeated with the black and red shield, she then took off the crimson and golden helmet.

Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, it was over, for now, everyone could have a drink and rest, no more killing if the athenians would only stay in their fort. It took another moment for her to groan, dry blood, and even not so dry stained her face, her arms, her legs and her hands, making her feel useless to take the stickiness of it away, as if death would cling to her body like a mask, proud of using her for its end.

Both lilac and blue were drawn to a group of athenians approaching, unarmed apparently, Weiss couldn't help but feel her heartbreak at those suicidal men. The snowy one saw one of them approaching Yang, the blonde maned lion didn't bother to take hold of her weapons, she only nodded and pointed to the direction where the bodies were being piled.

About five wagons followed and the soldiers began piling up the fallen bodies on them, Weiss guessed right, they were there to give proper farewell to their comrades, how could both armies could go through such a thing over and over again was a complete monstrous mystery for her, how could someone lose their humanity like that, why would they even fight so fervently? It hasn't been an entire day yet and the human lost already is ridiculous.

Eventually Yang moved from that shocking stance as if taking another set of deep breaths gave life to her once again. The Lion walked towards the defeated group, spear in hand but nowhere near a combat stance.

—"Athenian!" She called, she roared, the attention of everyone was on her, including sky blue eyes that watched from the docked ship. —"I will speak to the Archon of this island, I demand their name and no interference."

Weiss noticed the talking and how Yang took a bunch of Spartan Krypteia with her, including the raven-haired woman, not before having more words with another group of Spartans

She saw them get lost inside the bushes, trees and the city of Mykonos all while the other group soon approached her, on the dock, one hoplite spoke commands on how the Athenian princess would be escorted into the city, and that upon the Lion's return they would be free to enjoy what the island has to offer followed by mocks about the Athenian's cowering in their fort, even if Weiss thought the blue and white strategy to let the spartans break their fists against the walls is a lot smarter than killing everything like wild animals.

Weiss ended up in a small villa, having to bear with some rich man cowardly being at the service of the Spartans as a way to buy their safety while they were in the city, and even if Weiss knew the bronze armored army was known to be bloodthirsty, so far there was no ravaging of the city, not even a pot broke after those back on the beach.

The villa had white walls and red tiled roofs, around it, a beautiful garden with grass and a great olive tree. Inside slaves were working hard, cleaning and fixing wine to the soldiers, even she was offered some which was weird considering she's just a hostage to these men. As usual, the soldiers seemed to ignore her other than letting her know she must stay in sight, of course, where would she even run and hide from them? To do what exactly?

Eventually Weiss was led upstairs to a large room, the floor was decorated with fabrics, complex figures of many colors on the expensive and soft carpets, the room had another opened pair of large wooden doors and her eyes were able to see it led to a balcony, cushions of many colors piled here and there, mostly in the large bed that awaited in the center of the room, silk decorating it like curtains, red blankets as a finishing touch and if course tables with wine, olives and other treats awaited in there too.

Pretty fancy and too good to be real for a hostage, wasn't it? It didn't take long for Weiss to guess she'd be staying with the commander, it surprisingly didn't bring uncomfortable feelings or thoughts, so far this Lion seemed at least somewhat decent, and she did mention something about keeping her dignity safe.

°°°

The sun soon began to set, with it the silence of death seemed to wash away. Weiss could hear laughter, and she even heard the lyre and beautiful singing somewhere nearby. The Athenian didn't bore as she found some books to read, poetry, for the most part, she helped herself a cup of wine and took a walk out on the balcony, from there she could see the city taking life with fire torches, people out drinking and singing, Mykonos was always so alive and happy, it was as if war was not happening, not even now that it has reached the island.

Her attention was caught when she saw red dow the road that led to the villa, ah, the mighty Spartan had horses now. Weiss rolled her eyes as the figures grew bigger, and of course, she didn't miss that dot of dark colors that didn't wear the usual spartan bronze armor but white and black clothes, it reminded Weiss to ask about this woman who always seemed to have the Lion's back.

She felt Yang's lilac pools searching for her blue gaze, Weiss was too upset to meet her eyes even if the blonde's couldn't be seen underneath the helmet. Once the group reached the villa, Weiss heard all the turmoil downstairs thanks to the shape of the building, the blonde gave out 'instructions' that were basically go get drunk and sleep around, rest, blah blah blah, ever so the spartans, no sense of grief for those that fell during the previous battle.

Soon enough heavy boots could be heard from outside the large room, "go! Hahaha" Yang urged the two sentinels at the door who didn't think twice to leave, even if most of them decided to have their fun with slaves and a few heateras that some soldiers could afford, drinking and enjoying other nightly pleasures.

—"I'm coming in"

Yang announced, no reply though. The blonde opened the large doors, her form not so mighty anymore, she looked tired, mostly from stress than the battle, even if some of her muscles did feel sore and it didn't help to have her hands occupied with something that wouldn't stay still. The Lion sighed softly and followed the path towards the balcony where Weiss, the moon itself stood, it was fairly obvious to know the athenian would be upset, Yang sighed wondering if Selene had blessed Weiss too, since her skin seemed to glow with the plae light from above 

—"I hope you were comfortable during my absence" 

No reply, not even a look. But Yang tried again

—"Hey, I know things didn't go as I said they would, but-"

—"oh now you're talking to me? You shouldn't care what I think of it as I do not care what you have to say since you are clearly someone who doesn't keep her word".

The blonde's eyebrows raised as far as it was physically possible for just a moment at the icy reply, she saw the small figure doing her best to not face her, but Yang once more was paying a little more attention to how beautiful she looks, even if Weiss is currently roaring at her and not giving the honor to turn as she speaks.

—"Some things I must do... but at least they retreated, I talked to the Archon about the whole fighting and all, turns out they don't agree with us or the athenians taking their stuff so I got on the good side when I told them we're just here for a while, plus I got you this, which should be enough as an apology, I suppose"

The Spartan stood next to Weiss, and the snowy-haired woman had no choice but to look at her again, the sight wasn't welcoming, the lion still wore that literally bloody helmet, dry blood somewhat cleaned from her face

And then she heard it

There is something on the soldier's hand whining, underneath a piece of white fabric, then it moved and with a gasp, the previously narrowing blue eyes widened like the ocean.

The fabric finally fell thanks to the little thing wiggling on Yang's hands, revealing a small puppy, the Spartan found it on her way to meet the Archon of the island, it was alone and dirty, pretty much like the blonde at the moment.

As soon as Weiss saw this, all control over her body went to Hades, the angry and offended facade fell, or at least just towards to small, pale yellow adorable creature which she took in her arms about half a second after she saw it on the Lion's dirty hands

—"you brought me the true son of Apollo!" It seemed like the words were directed to Yang, at least that was the context, and well, Yang didn't miss the fact that the princess just compared her to a puppy it apparently served it's purpose though, even if she is now the fake demi-god and the dog is the real one.

—"the baths are on the other side of the balcony, in case you haven't explored the area and there are more clothes in the room"

Weiss finally looked at her, she stared for a moment until she finally gave in, rolling her eyes and holding the puppy close who didn't stop licking the slender fingers or her palms.

—"are you hurt?" She asked, a question that had the power of Athena herself, no one ever really asked her such a thing, ever, and it brought a blush to her face, thank the Gods for the helmet or she would never be able to look at the Athenian.

—"um- what? I mean- no- yes! Ugh.." Yang turned her back to the small woman, too embarrassed, but she soon turned around again to continue her babbling —"I won't know until I take these off, my body aches but it might just be lack of energy- uh.." 

The entire disgrace of words were stopped by an arched brow, staring unamused, Weiss remained quiet until Yang's confused stance was too annoying 

—"come on, dumb Spartan"

With that she made her way to the bathroom, there were two pool like spaces, servants filling those with warm water and different plants that gave off a marvelous scent, it was all made of marble, and on the wall sculptures if Dyionisos, god of Wine watching over the room along with many small marble figures that held wine and grapes. Yang followed and was happily breathing in the different scents, as well as the little dog who wiggled on Weiss' embrace, the princess set him down and he immediately went off to explore the room.

The servants excused themselves and left the trio alone, and Yang once more met that terrible foe, Weiss staring at her with those ice like daggers, 'right, taking off the armor and looking for wounds, easy.' Luckily the puppy tore those daggers off her, and Weiss' attention was once again on the 'Apollo's true son.

The blonde first took her helmet off, placing it on a large table nearby, her face was dirty, but those lilac eyes were finally out for the view, then it was time for the chest plate, she dropped her heavy cloak on the floor and began working on the knots that were made on her sides to keep the armor in place, however, as soon as she tried, a sharp pain made itself known underneath the leather that covered her left shoulder, that sort of movement made the wound bleed, the red blood covered her arm.

—"oh, okay, why didn't you bleed when I got on a pretty horse?"

Weiss attention was called back because of that more babbling from the blonde, and oh was she right about the Lion being hurt, even if the tall blonde seemed to be more in disbelief than in pain.

—"okay, stay still Spartan" she finally approached, leaving the small puppy to do his business in sniffing around. Weiss hands reached up to the knots Yang failed to get undone, she was skilled and it earned a question filled gaze from the lilac eyes, the athenian then explained, —"I have done this for my sister before, though she hardly ever allowed me to help"

—"your sister.. she who wields Poseidon's wrath, I've never faced her before, but many say that facing her is the last thing that- it's uh, I mean, people just say she's an amazing sailor"

The blonde stumbled upon words, well aware that admiring the glory that came from war wasn't at all welcomed by the woman who currently helped her out. Weiss was already working on the other side and didn't reply, a silence that made Yang feel uneasy.

—"do you enjoy sailing as well?" The blonde asked.

—"Not as much."

—"hm.. what about.. ah it's hard to guess what people like, I for once love gardening, back in Sparta my little sister has been taking care of our garden, I'd give so much to just stay home if only for a few months, malaka, even just a week"

—"why don't you?" Weiss asked, serious, sharp, undoing the last knot. Yang was able to breathe freely now, and for some reason, her torso felt even sorer, the Athenian continued to aid her to take the heavy piece above her head to finally free her body.

Underneath the armor was a thin sleeveless black fabric that covered just under her chest, leaving the mighty abs, like a sculpture of Apollo himself for the view of whoever had the opportunity, in this case, Weiss, who had a hard time trying to stop looking, admiring, she's never seen a woman with such a strong body before, but the small smirk forming on that goofy face was enough to tear her eyes away and over the wound. It was deep, and it was dirty, Weiss made a swift inspection, looking for any alien objects inside of it or any sign of infection.

—"I uh, Weiss, thank you."

—"you're welcome, Yang.." Weiss sighed, her cool breath stroked Yang's skin until she moved far enough. —"you should take a shower and put a bandage on it, ήλιος and I will do when you're done."

—"ήλιος?"

—"yes, I did say he's obviously blessed by Apollo" Weiss leaned down to take ήλιος, the puppy, in her arms and began to make her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have one homework to look out for the puppies name <3 
> 
> GUYS THIS TOOK MY SOUL, in order to get those war shots SWEET TACO you have no idea hahahaha.
> 
> Also, there's an artist/ or it's from the art book of AC: Odyssey, which is from where I get these shots, but I'm not sure who it is! I wanted to credit them anyway.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and which were your favorite parts! Ily

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my first language, I definitely need a proof reader, other than that, I hope you like it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and stuff!


End file.
